


Back For A New Year's Kiss

by Breha



Category: Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, new year's, this is so short and stupid but someone's gotta feed the tiola fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breha/pseuds/Breha
Summary: Viola comes back to Todd for a New Year's kiss.
Relationships: Viola Eade & Todd Hewitt, Viola Eade/Todd Hewitt
Kudos: 4





	Back For A New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERBODY! I hope you guys have everything you want and be safe.  
> For making things clear, Viola struggles with depression so her parents take her away from the city and she comes back for New Year's Eve. It's kind of based on me and my best friend without romantic feelings. I realized that the Tiola tag was starving and I decided to bring this tag back to life this year.

“Manchee!” Todd yelled as he ran after his dog. He was supposed to spend the last hour of the year with his dads in a lovely restaurant, not chase his dog in the park. It was cold and he just wanted to be at home under his soft warm blanket. New Year’s Eve used to be a date he looked forward to but this year, he felt so lonely. He just wanted the day to end and Manchee wasn’t being helpful with being so energized.

“Stupid effing dog,” he murmured under his breath. Manchee suddenly changing his direction almost made Todd scream. What did he see now? If it was another squirrel, Todd would go crazy.

But it wasn’t a squirrel. It was someone who took his breath away because she was the last person he expected to see. Her blonde hair has grown longer, her bangs were now falling on the sides of her face. Kneeling on one knee, she started scratching behind Manchee’s ears. The laugh she gave when Manchee licked her face was still the same. Todd took a second to progress what he was seeing.

“Viola?”

Letting go of Manchee, Viola stood up and smiled at Todd. He couldn’t believe she was here. “That was supposed to be a surprise. But our Manchee is smart and just found me in the park.”

Todd shrugged. “He’s not.”

With a few quick steps, Viola came to Todd’s side and held his hand. Her little hand fit perfectly in his, he missed this safe feeling so much. “Would you walk with me?” She shook her head without giving him a chance to open his mouth. “It’s totally fine if you don’t want to. Ben and Cillian know that I’m here, and I’d love to spend the last hour of the year with you- considering it might be our last time for a long time again. But I don’t mind it if you want to spend it with-”

“Vi.” Todd squeezed her hand, giving her a warm smile. “I want that. So much.”

I missed you. How have you been? Have you replaced me? Will you ever be back? Are we over? Don’t go.

Walking with her hand in his and Manchee running at their heels made them both feel like the last year has never happened. The safe feeling from having her head on his shoulder remained unmatched. Todd had so much to ask her but he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

With two wet, cold dots landing on his face, he couldn’t help but left a chuckle out. “That’s kinda funny.”

“What?”

“I’ve lived here my whole life and I remember seeing snow only twice. First when you first moved here,” he made their eyes meet. “And now.”  
Viola took a deep breath and stopped her steps, getting in front of him for taking both his hands. “I’m sorry.” She tried hard for her voice not to crack. “If I had a chance to say goodbye to you I would. But my parents wouldn’t keep me here for another second after-” She swallowed and didn’t complete her sentence. Sometimes she’d talk about how much she wanted to go back to high school when things were easier. When I wasn’t ruined, she would say and he would get mad at him for calling herself that.

Todd wasn’t the one with the words. He wanted to tell her how special she was, how much he loved her, that things would get better and he was there for her. On the days she couldn’t get out of bed, on the days she couldn’t take care of herself, he was there. And he always would be. He didn’t know to say these out loud, so he just embraced Viola in a hug. She knew his way of showing love was different and sometimes could be hard, but that was one of the little things she loved about him. And in his arms, she was home. Holding her tight, he placed a kiss on the top of her blonde hair, decorated with snow.

“I will come back for you,” Viola said. “I ain’t never leaving you, Todd Hewitt. Not ever again.”

Todd laughed at her using the word “ain’t” and promised her. “I will wait for you.”

Hearing the countdown coming, they broke the hug to look at each other in the eye.

“Three,” Todd started.

“Two,” Viola continued.

On one, instead of saying it, they brought their lips together and practically melted into the heat of the kiss. No matter how cold it was, this was the warmest feeling in their little world. This year would be the one they would be together. Because you spend the year the way you enter it, right?


End file.
